


One Last Chance

by tolsmolsol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Humor, M/M, descriptions of death, hopefully lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolsmolsol/pseuds/tolsmolsol
Summary: Wonwoo moves into a creepy looking house with Soonyoung and his family and quickly finds out many of his reservations about the house were warranted.Except for the pretty ghost that haunts its hallways.





	One Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ^-^ This is my first fic on ao3. I've written before but this is my first kpop one so ahhhh.  
> Any constructive criticism is appreciated. Or you know, saying you like it. I appreciate that too! XD  
> Tags will be updated as the story progresses. I know where I'm going with it, but as details are added so will the tags.

It was sort of impressive how uncannily similar this house was to every single horror movie mansion ever. According to Soonyoung’s parents it was incredibly cheap for a five-bedroom house in their town and Wonwoo could hazard a guess why. The house was very much an old Victorian style home; three stories with a basement, grey brick, black roof and ivy growing everywhere. Anybody who looked at it would be given a sense of foreboding, which is exactly what Wonwoo and Soonyoung were feeling as Soonyoung’s mom talked animatedly with the movers a little bit away from them.  
“So we’re really doing this, huh?” Wonwoo asked with a heavy sigh.  
“I’m honestly surprised you’re so freaked out about it,” Soonyoung replied, a sly grin growing on his face and glancing at Wonwoo’s black sweater and jeans ensemble, “I would’ve thought this was more your scene.” If Soonyoung had been a weaker man who didn’t know Wonwoo cried watching Disney films, he would’ve withered under the heat of his friend’s glare.  
“You’re hilarious asshole,” Wonwoo scoffed, “funnily enough, I really don’t feel like living in a house that should definitely be featured in Ghost Hunters.”  
“Well now you just made the house seem cooler,” Soonyoung snickered, slapping a hand on Wonwoo’s back “maybe we should call them up and get some money out of this.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes in response before returning to stressing about their new house.  
Wonwoo found it fascinating how he ended up here, living with his best friend in the world’s creepiest house. For the past five years, since he was 12, Wonwoo had lived with Soonyoung and his family after both of his parents died in a car accident. Their fathers had been business partners in banking, and so he’d known Soonyoung and his family his entire life. Soonyoung himself had a personality that was hard to dislike, not that Wonwoo would ever say that to him out loud, and he’d been Wonwoo’s rock since the tragedy that had befallen him.  
The pair of them, from an outsider’s point of view, kind of seemed as though they went together like oil and vinegar. Even when Soonyoung wasn’t making it his life’s mission to dye his hair every color of the rainbow, he always seemed to glow. He always had a grin on his face and made it his life’s mission to be as ridiculous as possible. Wonwoo himself knew his resting face screamed, “don’t talk to me” and his penchant for wearing dark colors made him a little intimidating so it probably seemed a little weird that two opposites could be so close.  
But what few people knew about them is that Soonyoung had a competitive streak that made him aggressive upon realization he was losing. Soonyoung always worried about his future, especially about what he could possibly do with dance to the point where he becomes quiet and sullen. Wonwoo, upon seeing these changes in Soonyoung, would act like a fool, making stupid noises and doing his best to distract him from his thoughts. Soonyoung, who had been pudgier as a child and was often teased because of it, constantly worried about his weight and Wonwoo, to fight that, told Soonyoung to forget about those idiots and if he wanted that glazed donut at their local coffee shop then he should damn well get it. One time he’d even socked a kid in the nose, but he was nine then so it was easier to get away with it.  
They’d clicked since they first met and despite Wonwoo’s inability to let anything go and Soonyoung occasionally not knowing when to shut up, Wonwoo figures he’d probably kill for his best friend and knew the feeling was probably mutual.  
“Are you brooding again?” Soonyoung asked, cutting into his thoughts, “you’ve got your dead eye look on.”  
Except for those few times he wants to kill him.  
“Are we just going to stand here forever or are we going to help?” Wonwoo questioned, gesturing towards Soonyoung’s parents and the movers with the giant truck, ignoring his previous comment.  
“I’m trying to stall going in there and acknowledging this is where I live now as much as possible,” Soonyoung grumbled, now slightly glaring at the house.  
“Oh now who’s the scared one.”  
“Ha. Ha. Shut up,” Soonyoung scoffed shoving Wonwoo, “let's go so we can pick rooms.”

After about three hours of transferring boxes from the truck into the house, Wonwoo really started to hate the fact that Mrs. Kwon was a hoarder. They’d even had a garage sale outside of their old house where they’d sold a surprising amount of random crap and they still had way more than they probably should. Soonyoung had apparently inherited the trait from his mother because when he compared the amount of stuff each of them brought up to their respective new rooms, Wonwoo’s was considerably more sparse.  
“What do you even have in these?” Wonwoo huffed, carrying what felt like box number 50 into Soonyoung’s new room. Soonyoung’s parents had given them the choice to pick between the only two rooms on the third floor, one bigger than the other and, after an intense game of rock paper scissors, Soonyoung had won it in the end. Honestly, based on the way things were going, Wonwoo figured he probably needed it.  
“You’ve been in my old room, is it really a shock?” Soonyoung shot back, looking as exhausted as Wonwoo felt. Truly, Soonyoung’s response needed no further explanation. Over the course of their time together, his room had started to become reminiscent of what Wonwoo assumed would be a booth at Comic-Con, or an anime convention, or really any type of typically nerdy event; Soonyoung wasn’t one to discriminate against any form of media.  
Wonwoo himself enjoyed these things too. He, however, didn’t see the need to spend whatever money he received on various toys and allowing them to take over his room in some type of organized chaos. The number of boxes they filled up, Wonwoo was sure most of them were for the items, made him really happy he chose to go the more Spartan route. Within two days, and whenever furniture was done being delivered, Wonwoo will have completed his process. Soonyoung, on the other hand…  
“Good luck with that,” Wonwoo chuckled, making Soonyoung glare at him. Wonwoo was also sure that he would not be required to help, as Soonyoung was particular on where things went, and the realization that pleased him to no end.  
“Boys! Can you come down here a minute?” Soonyoung’s mother yelled, the muffled nature of her voice made them assume she was on the ground floor. The pair of them trudged down the stairs and Wonwoo felt like the majesty of having a third floor was going to get old really quick.  
Soonyoung’s mom and dad were by the door which Wonwoo assumed was to the basement. His dad was tugging on the doorknob with little luck as the door wouldn’t open.  
“No, can’t say we have,” Soonyoung replied, before squinting at the door, “you really can’t open it?”  
“No,” his dad responded with a sigh, stopping his attempts at opening the door “I’ll have to call the agent and ask them if they forgot to give us a key.” Soonyoung himself stepped forward and began twisting the knob only to also have no luck.  
“That’s super weird,” Soonyoung mused, “why would they lock the door and forget to give us a key?”  
“I don’t know, dear,” his mom replied with a sigh, “we’ll figure it out tomorrow, I need you both to help me with the kitchen so we can make dinner.” She turned and walked down the hall gesturing them to follow.  
“But mom,” Soonyoung whined, his mother studiously ignoring him, all but stomping his foot on the ground, which made Wonwoo snicker, “shut up, you have to help too,” he grumbled, walking off in the direction his mother went.  
Wonwoo, however, lingered by the door with a weird feeling in his gut and with really no reason too besides curiosity, he decided to try the door himself.  
And nearly jumped out of his skin when he was able to entirely turn the knob and have the door click, signifying it was open.  
Wonwoo never left a room so fast. 

Idiot. Idiot. He was an absolute idiot, Wonwoo thought as he quietly made his way down two flights of stairs in the middle of the night. Ever since his startling discovery in the early evening, Wonwoo could not stop thinking about that stupid door and became so distracted that Soonyoung had started to question why he was more in the clouds then usual. Deciding to go confront the thing that was troubling him at one in the morning was probably not one of his better ideas, but he couldn’t sleep. It was a full moon that night so it was pretty easy to maneuver around the dark house but it also heightened his anxiety. The phrase “curiosity killed the cat,” came to mind but Wonwoo in all his adolescent glory decided to say “fuck it” and continue with his mission.  
Approaching the door, Wonwoo hesitated before reaching for the knob and, once again, found it to be unlocked.  
The door opened to a stairwell in complete darkness.  
Silently praying no demon would come and steal his soul, Wonwoo carefully made his way down the creaky wooden stairs. Once at the bottom, he felt around for some form of light, cursing himself for not bringing a flashlight, and nearly pissed himself when his head hit a string. Pulling it, Wonwoo ended up turning on a single light bulb which barely illuminated the small section of the large basement he was in.  
The basements contents were clearly not from the previous owner, nor probably any owner in the last 50 years; which made the whole “locked basement door debacle” that much more mysterious. There were boxes upon boxes lining the floors and metal shelves filled with dusty old books that disappeared into the darkness of the rest of the room.  
Wonwoo approached a desk situated to his immediate left and by the looks of it, it seemed normal, albeit old. What really captured his attention was the black and white photograph lying in the middle. Picking it up to look closer, Wonwoo saw it was a picture of two boys. One looked to be around six years old, smiling softly, large eyes wide. The other boy looked to be around his age, sixteen or seventeen and painfully attractive. He had similar eyes to the child, which lead Wonwoo to assume they were brothers. His dark hair was styled nicely, he appeared to be tall and lanky as he towered over the smaller child. His face had a sharp and soft look to it, sharp definitely stemming from the boy’s prominent jawline. Wonwoo wondered if they were the kids of the original owner of the house as he found himself unable to look away from the older boy in the photo.  
Suddenly, the light flickered, and the temperature in the room dropped about ten degrees. There was also a faint giggle which nearly made Wonwoo jump out of his skin.  
“W-who’s there?” Wonwoo asked, before mentally facepalming himself because when has that ever worked. Sure enough, there was no reply but the photo in his hands was suddenly ripped away from him and floated gently to the floor.  
Wonwoo swallowed heavily before bending down to pick up the photo. His brain was coming to the conclusion that whoever was doing this was someone in that photo, but another part of his brain was telling him he was losing his mind.  
“Are you one of the people in this photo?” He questioned again, feeling incredibly stupid, “you know what? No. Why am I talking to the wind? This is ridiculous.” Wonwoo made a move towards the door but was stopped by the temperature dropping even more and the photo moving again.  
This time, the corner of the photo where the older boy was folded inward which made Wonwoo choke on his breath. If he really wasn’t losing his fucking mind, then that meant the strange entity moving things was the older boy in the photo and Wonwoo didn’t know what else to feel besides panic.  
“I-I don’t-what the hell?” Wonwoo stuttered, moving back towards the desk, becoming increasingly concerned that the cold feeling was in front of his way to the exit. After mentally deciding “fuck this”, Wonwoo made a mad dash towards the door but was stopped again, this time physically.  
“Wait, wait, wait!” A voice definitely not his own cried frantically. Wonwoo gaped at the now physical entity in front of him which was confirmed to be the older boy in the photo, a photo that did him no justice. The boy was taller than him, and broad, he wore a white button-up shirt and black pants, looking dishevelled. His face was even better looking up close and would probably look better if he didn’t look so terrified.  
“You’re-” Wonwoo tried to get out an exclamation, but shock and a little bit of fear kept him from getting the words out. The boy suddenly looked surprised.  
“You can see me?” He asked breathlessly, looking adorably pleased which Wonwoo thought was a little unfair. Now more aware of his surroundings, Wonwoo figured out that what had stopped him from moving forward was the boy’s hands on his chest that had not been removed. He coughed, awkwardly shuffling and looking down, making the boy remove his hands incredibly quickly looking flustered.  
“Please don’t leave,” he said softly, wringing his hands making Wonwoo swallow from the stress of it all. Wonwoo was way too attracted to what he assumed was a ghost, a dead person, than he probably should be.  
Soonyoung would have a field day with that information.  
“Who-“ Wonwoo had to clear his throat to get words out, “What’s your name? And how can I just now see you?”  
“I’m Jun,” he answered with a smile, “As for why you can see me, I’m not really sure?” Jun pouted in thought and be still the only beating heart in the room, this guy was going to kill Wonwoo without actually doing anything, “I’ve never really done this before.”  
That response had implications that Wonwoo was not ready to deal with this late at night and so decided to move on.  
“So you’re…?” Wonwoo was really trying to ask if Jun was dead without expressly saying it. He really didn’t know the talking with dead people etiquette.  
Because in horror movies the human usually just ended up dead.  
“Dead? Yes, unfortunately,” Jun replied with relative ease, but his eyes darkened betraying his actual feelings, “my brother Minghao and I.”  
“How?” Wonwoo asked, before realizing that was probably kind of a dick move and who would actually want to talk about how they died?  
“Long story,” Jun responded in a tone that implied he wasn’t about to tell it. The lights flickered again, making Wonwoo jump. Jun looked at the ceiling with a frown before turning to Wonwoo with a soft smile, which made his heart race.  
“It’s pretty late actually, you should probably go to bed,” Jun suggested, even though he went through all this effort to keep Wonwoo with him. This made Wonwoo suspicious, but seeing as he actually was exhausted he figured he could question the ghost later.  
Speaking of…  
“Can I see you again?” Wonwoo asked quickly, cringing at the cheesiness of the phrase. Jun, who had seemed annoyed since the lights flickering again, reverted back to his initial adorableness upon meeting and looked incredibly flustered.  
“Yes!” Jun answered quickly and sort of loudly, which made him grimace in embarrassment and Wonwoo chuckle.  
“Does it have to be the basement though?” Wonwoo asked, gesturing around the room, “I won’t lie to you this place is creepy as hell.” Jun giggled.  
“No it doesn’t, I can move anywhere around the house!” Wonwoo was extremely pleased but also a little incensed.  
“Then how come you led me here!” Wonwoo exclaimed, gesticulating frantically “I assume the whole basement door thing was you!” Jun had the decency to look a little embarrassed.  
“Because I only wanted to talk to you, and I was hoping you would play along,” he mumbled, cheeks darkening. Wonwoo, again, sort of reeled at the implication that this pretty ghost, for whatever reason, seemed to like him and he really didn’t know what to do with that information.  
“The basement though,” Wonwoo repeated trying to shake off those feelings.  
“Would you rather I mysteriously appeared in your room? At least this way you figured it out yourself,” Jun huffed, crossing his arms in defence. Wonwoo had to admit he had a point, a random dude appearing in his third story room in the middle of the night, or anytime really, would’ve freaked him the hell out.  
“I mean you could’ve led me to the living room,” Wonwoo continued with a smirk, not really meaning it but enjoying the frustrated look on the ghost's face.  
“Alright! I get it, my mistake,” Jun relented, throwing his arms up in the air, “I was being dramatic, Minghao tells me I have a problem with that.”  
“Your brother is like you right?”  
“Yes he-“ The lights flickered again, this time a little more frantically and the room got even colder, to the point where it was almost frigid. Jun looked a little alarmed and moved out of the way to push Wonwoo towards the basement stairs. “You really have to go.”  
“Wait-what?”  
“I’ll talk to you soon, goodbye Wonwoo!” Jun exclaimed sort of pushing Wonwoo up the stairs and shutting the door behind Wonwoo, when he pushed him out leaving said boy to wonder what the hell just happened.  
Instead of freaking out about the fact there was something in this house a ghost was afraid of, Tired Wonwoo went to bed thinking about how the other boy said his name.


End file.
